


xXx PIERCINGS AND POACHERS xXx

by coplins



Series: Brothers and Mishaps [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Confusion, Humor, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Sam and Dean are dumbstruck, looking from one Cas to the other, their eyes growing bigger by the second.</p><p>“<i>Dude.</i> What the Hell…?” says Dean weakly.</p><p>”I don’t know…” says Sam.</p><p>The only one that <i>doesn’t</i> look confused amongst the trio is Cas. He looks absolutely <i>furious</i>! “Jimmy,” he grits out between clenched teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	xXx PIERCINGS AND POACHERS xXx

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of the previous work in this series. It's been sitting on my drive for ages. I just forgot to publish it. Sorry about that.

Both Sam and Dean are dumbstruck, looking from one Cas to the other, their eyes growing bigger by the second.

“ _Dude._ What the Hell…?” says Dean weakly.

”I don’t know…” says Sam.

The only one that _doesn’t_ look confused amongst the trio is Cas. He looks absolutely _furious_! “Jimmy,” he grits out between clenched teeth.

”Jimmy?” Sam asks, head spinning with jumbled thoughts that won’t really put two and two together and make sense of the two Cas he is seeing. Cas is not answering though. He pays no attention to the two wide eyed Winchesters at his side.

Cas stomps off towards Cas no. 2 looking set to kill. Sam is sure blood is going to flow freely in seconds as Cas no. 2― _Jimmy?_ ―saunters to meet him halfway.

That’s not what happens.

Cas throws his arms around Ca- _Jimmy_ (remember that!) and clings, nuzzling him and squeezing his eyes shut. Jimmy’s doing the same. They’re connected from ankle to head with not a spare inch between them. Sam’s mind is short circuiting when they lean apart just a fraction and drags hands over each others’ shoulders and backs. They look at each other and touch each others’ faces, like they’re quickly assessing everything is in place. The Cas looks up on Jimmy’s hair, squint-frowns and starts patting and combing it with his fingers into some semblance of order. Jimmy looks up at Cas hair, does the same squint-frown, and starts to mess up Castiel’s neat hairdo with a determined, focussed expression. When they’re done they have almost identical neatly styled bedheads. They lean their foreheads together, arms around each others’ waists, pressing chests and stomachs flush.

Sam hears a whimpering sound, but he’s not sure if it’s Dean or himself who made it. He can’t tear his eyes away. They’re obviously identical twins. Identical down to the wing-tattoos on their backs. And Sam sure as Hell couldn’t tell their dicks apart considering he obviously has spent the night screwing Cas’ _brother_. 

”Dude... Why are they standing so close?” Dean whispers without looking away. His thoughts apparently wandering down the same route as Sam’s.

”Because of…” Sam starts to answer, getting a bit sidetracked by Jimmy’s hand sliding down to cup Cas’ ass cheek. “...Reasons?” Sam finishes weakly. Yeah. That’s not brotherly touching going on there. It’s supposedly wrong. _Supposedly._ It’s also one of the hottest things Sam has ever seen! His boner that died down when Dean came is back with a vengeance. “You never told me you had a twin, Cas,” he says louder, voice rough.

Cas suddenly seems to remember he is pissed and shoves his brother off him. “I thought I didn’t,” he says frowning.

”Aww, don’t be such a drama queen, Cas,” Jimmy protests and steps back close again, grabbing on to Cas’ hips.

”Drama queen?! You just took off! Not a peep for four bloody years and all the sudden _I’m_ a _drama queen_?” Cas sputters.

”I left a note.”

”Yes. You left a note.” Cas turns his head towards the Winchesters while he, seemingly unthinkingly, snakes his arms around Jimmy’s waist. “He left a note saying ‘ _Gone off for a little adventure alone. Don’t wait up. xoxo Jimps_ ’. Then he didn’t return or call for _four years_! Is that something you’d do to _your_ brother?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, just looks back at Jimmy. “What? You came back to poach my boyfriend this time?”

Jimmy rolls his eyes the same manner Cas does it. It’s friggin’ scary to watch. Like watching Cas have an argument with his reflection in the mirror. “That was _one time_! Can’t believe you still bring that up. We were 14 and I was angry at you. Besides, he wasn’t good enough for you. And no. I was waiting for you to come home. Thought I could take Sammy for a test spin until you got here. But seems you were out being poached by another brother judging by the conversation I overheard.” Jimmy runs his hands up and down over Cas’ back while he speaks.

Sam leans closer to Dean, still looking at the twins, and whispers. “About that, normally I would be really mad about it, but during the circumstances…” he trails off as Jimmy rubs his hands over Castiel’s nipples and pinch them lightly. 

”Aww, you didn’t get your nipples pierced,” Jimmy whines.

”I was going to for your birthday, but you just took off,” Cas answers.

”Yeahuh. Is it just me or do you also have every twin fantasy _ever_ going off in your head right now?” Dean whispers back to Sam. Sam and Dean adjusts their pants oddly synchronized.

”Why didn’t you ask me to come? You know I would have,” Cas says with a pout and mopey puppy eyes.

”That’s exactly why, Cas. You needed to go do your nerdy stuff and you wouldn’t have if we stayed together,” Jimmy coos. “But I’m back now and not going anywhere.” 

The twins go back to nuzzling each other and Sam does not know how to deal with this. His nether region are perfectly certain of its opinion. His head on the other hand is just spinning out of control. There is no precedent to draw from on how to react to a secret twin suddenly showing up who seems to have a socially unacceptable but _holy-crap-dear-mother-of-Christ-so-HOT_ close relationship with your boyfriend. Add to that that Cas apparently has slept with Dean who in turn just confessed to have fallen in love at first sight. Then add what he himself has felt while being with Jimmy and it was all a big soup of chaos. A quick glance at Dean’s round eyed stare confirms that his big brother is not in a much better state than he is.

Cas and Jimmy mumble quietly amongst themselves and then walks over to the Winchesters, stopping in front of them. “Sam, Dean, I’d like you to meet my brother, Jimmy,” Cas says. 

”Hi. Pleasure to meet you,” Jimmy says with a lopsided smirk and holds out his hand. Dean and Sam shakes it mechanically. Like you do. When your mind is still trying to catch up on that you’ve had sex with your boyfriend’s brother, or your brother’s boyfriend without even knowing it. And said brothers…

”We are close,” Castiel adds pointedly.

...are _close_. 

Both Winchesters’ eyes are still big as saucers. “Yeahuh. Got that,” Dean says. “Exactly how close…?” he adds and gestures with jerky movements between the twins.

Cas and Jimmy share a look between them, then turn towards each other and lean in for a kiss that's… well. Not even in the near vicinity of brotherly. Sam, or Dean―Sam’s not quite sure who of them―makes a whimpering noise. The noise makes Cas and Jimmy lean away and look at the Winchesters again. “Is this going to be a problem for you?” Jimmy asks and quirks an eyebrow in question, challenge in his eyes.

 _Crap! When did my life turn into bad fanfiction?_ Sam thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly to be continued? You may have to wait quite a long time though... Not a high priority series.


End file.
